The Third Wednesday
by The Waerloga
Summary: To Zuko's surprise, everyone knows about his affection toward Toph. What will happen when they play the timeless game of truth or dare together? (Written via request: Enjoy it or something, Sam?)
1. Chapter 1

It was the third Wednesday of every month. A few months ago, Aang and Katara decided to host a game night. When all the excitement from the war's end had died down, the couple realized how hard it would be to keep in touch with their diversity of friends. Surprisingly, the group had split up in search of their own little adventures or to fulfill some distant, lifelong dream.

Zuko was in the palace, running the Fire Nation. He hated every moment of it. Everyone had problems that needed his _personal_ attention. Oh, your bike broke? Let's tell Firelord Zuko. The cabbage cart has been overturned again? The Firelord will help you! Your batty mother-in-law is missing? The Firelord will know what to do! It was a never ending stream of agony, not counting the civil unrest in the streets. Not all of his subjects took kindly to the re-writing of history books to detail the Fire Nation's real role in the 100 year long war. Needless to say, he was glad for a little reprieve every few weeks.

He was glad to be away from the palace, to sleep somewhere where untold amounts of people aren't waiting on your every need. Zuko knew they were merely doing their jobs, but for the Avatar's sake he did not need someone to brush his teeth for him or to warm his bath water or to comb his hair or any countless trivial jobs they wanted to save him from doing. He really didn't understand it. Just because he was the Firelord did not mean he couldn't keep his hygiene up to par.

Getting away from his guards was the hard part. Before he had even sat on the throne, he had immediately dismissed the Dai Li from his command. He didn't need anyone plotting to take the Fire Nation from him right under his nose. Since they were out of the picture, sneaking out would be the easy part. Only a handful of people knew where he went every Wednesday. He knew for certain they would cover for him if something went awry.

Smiling to himself, he walked out of the Fire Nation toward the place where Aang picked him up every night. He had told the Avatar that he was perfectly capable of getting to the Earth Kingdom on his own, but Aang would have none of that. It was nice to have people who cared about you without having to be paid. Patting Appa gently, they rode through the night into the Earth Kingdom.

"Who's coming tonight," Zuko asked to break the silence.

"Just the normal group: you, me, Katara, and Sokka."

"Oh," Zuko said blandly. After about a year of working with his council of advisors, he was careful to keep his face expressionless and his tone neutral. He was staring into space when he noticed the Avatar looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Toph will be there too, y'know." Aang's eyebrows were slightly raised, enjoying the mortified look that crossed Zuko's face. "Don't worry though," the Avatar said, "I'm the only one who knows."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Knows what?" he asked casually, aware that the slightest of colors had flooded to his face.

"Nothing, Sifu Hotman. Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Aang and Zuko dismounted Appa and walked towards an Earth Kingdom house. The Avatar had a goofy smile on his face, trying to make eye-contact with Zuko. Obviously Toph would be there, this was her own home. And besides, she hadn't missed a game night yet. He kept his eyes forward, avoiding Aang's contagious childlike glee.

"Do me a solid and, well, keep that to yourself won't you?" he said awkwardly. The Avatar suddenly was in front of him, floating on a ball of air. Zuko stopped short, eyes fixed on the ground. Slowly, very slowly, a smile curled at the edge of his mouth. He couldn't hold his composure facing someone as ecstatic as the Avatar.

Aang laughed, "Everyone knows. Well, everyone but Sokka and Toph that is." The Avatar wished he owned a camera: The look on Zuko's face was priceless. The Firelord composed himself as they neared the doorway. Aang continued to smile and float, as per usual. A female voice shouted, 'They're here!" and instantly the Avatar was flocked by his closest friends. Zuko stood a little apart. All this affection would turn him into a ball of mush, somewhat like Uncle. He silently imagined himself growing old like Uncle, owning a tea shop and being content with life.

Suddenly he found himself lying on the ground. The impact had knocked the breath out of him, and he looked wildly around for his assailant. Standing above him was an innocent looking blind girl, arms crossed over her chest in triumph. He shook his head ruefully; he should have seen this coming. "Hello, Toph."

"Hey Sparky," she said, offering a hand to help him get up. Eyebrow slightly raised, he refused her offer and got up on his own. He hadn't needed anyone's help before, and he wasn't about to start now. He had just started to dust himself off when Toph threw herself at him in a hug. Her strength made up for her size: Zuko quickly found he was unable to breathe under Toph's constricting embrace.

"Alright, alright, don't kill the guy," Sokka said, peeling Toph off of the Firelord. Zuko nodded, a tense thank you. Sokka didn't notice, he had already engaged Toph in conversation. He looked away quickly, only to find Aang and Katara staring at him. He strode over and bowed slightly. "Katara."

"Firelord Zuko," she said, dipping her head in greeting. He grimaced slightly at the title. He just wasn't used to it yet. "How are you, cooped up in that palace all day?"

Zuko scowled, but there was no need to bore them with the day-to-day monotony of the Fire Nation. "It's…a task," he said eventually.

"Guys!" Sokka called suddenly. "Are you coming or not?" Sokka and Toph already were halfway to the house. Katara stole a glance at Zuko, watching his face carefully. She noted a small flicker of emotion. So Aang was right, he did fancy Toph.

"Just a second," Aang shouted back. In a gust of air, he was gone, leaving Katara and Zuko to walk together. It wasn't far, but there was just enough distance to cover to make complete silence seem horribly unwelcome.

"Soo," Katara started off, no idea where she was going with this.

"So," Zuko said, mocking her only a little. This earned a smile in return.

"It's a nice night?" Katara ventured. "You and Toph should take a walk or something. It'll be nice."

Zuko blinked a couple times, this was unexpected. "Thank you for your advice, but I think I'll pass."

"Why? What's holding you back?"

Zuko smiled in spite of himself. "Would you believe me if I said it had something to do with honor?"

"If it didn't have something to do with honor, I'd say you were an imposter," she said.

"It's just…my people would not accept it. An Earthbender having a relationship with the Firelord? I'd be assassinated within the week," he said darkly. "And besides, she doesn't even notice me like that. She doesn't, y'know, really _do_ girly stuff like dating and dresses and… I don't even know if she's ever been in a relationship." His face was starting to color slightly. He hadn't expected to be having this conversation tonight.

"You're right, Zuko. Toph isn't like most girls. Believe it or not, you're not like most guys either." She looked away suddenly. Zuko found himself regretting leaving the palace. Her tone of voice made him uneasy. Had she just complimented him?

"Yeah, well."

"Look, just drop hints now and then, okay? She'll pick up on them."

"Hints…right…I'll do that." He held the door open for her as they reached the house. She curtsied, vaguely making fun of him before entering. Zuko turned and looked out at the night sky. Maybe he would ask Toph to go on a stroll with him after all.


End file.
